Cameras and other image sensors may be used to capture images and/or videos of a physical environment. Often, individuals take digital photographs of themselves and/or of others to memorialize a moment or to share photographs on social networks and/or over the internet. Images may be edited and altered to create desired effects. Image data may be stored and organized to aid in accessibility of particular image.